gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Type
The Truffade Z-Type is a gang car in Grand Theft Auto 2 (driven by members of the Zaibatsu Corporation) and an old luxury coupé in Grand Theft Auto V. 2D Universe The vehicle appears in the Downtown, Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City in GTA 2. It gives a silenced machine gun when crushed. The Z-Type is inspired by the Bugatti Type 57 Atlantic. Z-Type (GTA2) (Larabie).jpg|Ray Larabie's original design for the vehicle. Z_Type_gang.jpg|The Zaibatsu Corporation Z-Type in GTA 2. Z-Type-GTA2.png HD Universe The vehicle is a sleek classic coupe made by Truffade. It is based on the Bugatti Type 57SC Atlantic. The 1937 Z-Type can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net. According to Devin Weston and Legendarymotorsport.net only 10 Z-Types were made - hence the high price tag. It is the most expensive land vehicle to appear in the GTA Series. The car has a very characteristic handling that results in its ability to calmly accelerate and easily weave through light traffic. This gives the player the impression that it is a relatively easy car to drive, but it is also prone to sudden and unexpected spinouts upon cornering at any speed. Counter-steering is extremely difficult. Devin Weston requests an all-black variant of this car in the mission Eye in the Sky. Trevor and Franklin are tasked with retrieving it from record producer Chad Mulligan who has hidden it so it can't be taken away from him in his divorce. This mission involves using an LSPD camera in a helicopter to identify and track Chad back to the lockup. Franklin on the ground then has to chase Chad as he tries to escape. This lead onto the use of a thermal camera to detect Chad in a parking garage. Once found Franklin takes the car and drives it to Los Santos International Airport where Devin is waiting. One of Devin's men then take the car somewhere else. It reaches from stationary to 60 mph(100 km/h) in 6 seconds with a top speed of 155 mph(250 km/h) which is fastest world record of a car in 1937. Notable owners *Chad Mulligan (formerly) *Devin Weston *Tony Posada Gallery Chad Mulligan Z-Type.jpg|Chad Mulligan's all-black Z-Type. Hotknife LSCustoms GTAV.jpg|A modified Z-Type owned by Tony Posada. ZType-GTAV.png|A pre-release screenshot of the car. Z-typeTruffade - cropped.png|Engine close-up. The engine is incorrectly mentioned as an inline-8 but it has 12 cylinders instead. Car-interior-z-type-gtav.png|Interior Locations GTA 2 *Downtown District: **Zarelli **Omnitron **Zaibatsu HQ *Residential District: **The Village **Xenoton **Cayman *Industrial District: **Bayano **Sennora **Lattero **Escobar **House Of Guns (parked) GTA V *Can be bought for $10,000,000 from Legendarymotorsport.net in story. *Can be bought for $950,000 from the same website in GTA Online. *If you park it in Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot with Franklin after obtaining it during "Eye In The Sky," get yourself killed, exit the mission and take a cab back to Vespucci Beach as fast as possible (still with F), it will most likely still be parked there, as long as you don't actively drive any other vehicle in the meantime. Trivia *The Z-Type is the most expensive car in GTA V, its price being at $10 million. *The Z-Type is one of the oldest cars in GTA V, along with the Hotknife, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt and the old Tractor. *It is possible to buy more than 9 Z-Types even though Devin Weston and Legendarymotorsport.net claims that there is only 10 in existence. *Aside from service and emergency vehicles, the Z-Type, Stallion, Stinger, Panto, and Tour Bus are the only vehicles from the 2D Universe to reappear in the HD Universe. **The Stallion, however, is considered the only vehicle to not re-appear in GTA V, despite its prominent appearances. *Along with several other vehicles, this vehicle has no reverse lights. *Although strangely enough, the Z-Type has 2 extra tail lights in the back, these were probably going to be the reverse lights, but Rockstar forgot to remove them. *The Z-Type is only featured in two GTA games both being set in 2013. *When at top speed, the Z-Type can slowly outrun most of the super cars. *If given the right paint job (and possibly the right crew emblem) from Los Santos Customs, it will resemble as the Zaibatsu Z-Type in GTA 2. See also * A-Type * B-Type Navigation }} de:Z-Type (2) es:Z-Type pl:Z-Type hu:Z-Type Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vintage cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade